Love story
by Tom Felton is hawt1
Summary: Indira and Alula come to Hogwarts and meet Draco and Harry in Diagon Alley. What will happen? Plz r&r!1!


Disclaimer: We dont own Harry Potter. Pity, no? JK was faster than us. Bitch. Lolroflz!!1! Anyway, Indie and Al are ours bcuz we r Indie and Al. No, their not MarySue. No Flames! R&R plz!!1!  
  
It was a wonderful sunny Saturday morning. Alula and Indira, 16- year- old twin sisters, lay in deckchairs next to their pool in their brand- new designer bikinis and watched their sexy pool boy Jose work. Indira's bikini was snow white with small, red dots all over the smooth material. Alula's was perfectly white, just like her teeth. The light colours matched their perfectly bronzed skins wonderfully. All in all it was a perfect day in a perfect life. The sisters were good at school, looked pretty, lived in a large villa near Los Angeles and had a rich and loving uncle who took care of them ever since their parents died.  
  
But they had a dark secret that none of their friends knew- they were witches!  
  
Every evening after school their uncle, who worked for the American Ministry of Magic, taught them how to do magic- and they were really good at it. They had started really early in live and due to this they could do magic without wands. A really rare talent.  
  
Suddenly Alula shrieked. „Twinnie!"Indira called and ran over to her. „What's up?"  
  
„This,"she said and pointed to her slim belly, where an envelope lay.  
  
Indira picked it up and ripped it open. Out fell two pieces of parchment.  
  
„Dear Misses Lavelle,"she began to read. „We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress."  
  
„Oh my gosh!! Hogwarts! Indie!"  
  
„Al!!"  
  
„We're being accepted to one of the best magic schools in the world!"  
  
„I know, Al, I know! Isn't that unexpected?! Since we've been home schooled and everything!"  
  
„Uncle Kevin will be sooo pleased! I hope he comes home soon so we can tell him!!!!!"  
  
„Wait, there's something else in there... my god, it says someone will come this afternoon to give us information..."  
  
„Ooooohh... I hope it's a young man who looks good!"  
  
Indie grinned. „Poor Jose, he'll have to live without you for the next months!"  
  
„As if you didn't think he looks good!"  
  
„Of course he looks good. That's why he works here, toob. He can't do anything else right."  
  
Al sighed. „Right,"she admitted. „I'll go inside and dress for that person that'll come."She stood up and went into the villa.  
  
Indira stood up, too. „Hey, Jose! We're inside. When someone comes, please call us. Ok?"  
  
Then she walked through the huge French doors and closed them.  
  
Five minutes later the twins were standing in front of their respective clothes and thought: What am I going to wear?  
  
„Indiiieee!"called Al. „I don't have anything to wear!"  
  
„Ha! You're telling me!"Indie called back. With a last disapproving glance at her wardrobe she yelled, „Let's go shopping!"  
  
Two hours and 500 dollars later, they came back from their shopping tour. The chauffeur drove them up to the front doors and opened the car doors for them. Uncle Kevin was already waiting for them at the steps that led to the front door.  
  
„Girls, there's a man in there from Hogwarts. Where were you?"  
  
„We didn't have anything to wear, so we went shopping. Sorry for being late, Uncle Kevvie,"said Alula, smiling at her uncle, who could no longer look angry and laughed.  
  
„Oh you girls, you'll be my ruin one day. I just can't be mad at you."  
  
„Thank you, Uncle Kevin,"said Indira. „We'll change and then be back here in a minute, okay?"  
  
Five minutes later the twins sat on the white couch in the living room, staring at the young man opposite them. Of course they were wearing their latest purchases. Alula was wearing a red-sleeved baseball shirt, a black, wrapped mini-skirt and black, knee-high boots with red laces. Her chocolate brown waves of hair were pulled back in a high ponytail.  
  
Indira was wearing a light- blue mini-skirt that brought out the sapphire colour of her eyes, a white top with a low neck and white stilettos. Her long raven hair curled around her features and fell down to the mid of her back.  
  
„I'm Professor Snape, potions master at Hogwarts," said the man. „Your uncle surely discussed your transfer to Hogwarts with you this summer." He smiled at them.  
  
„Erm... well, I think he mentioned it once. Didn't he, Al?"Indira replied.  
  
„Yeah, at breakfast,"Al said.  
  
„... All right. Then I will have to do that, too. Now, my charming young ladies, excuse me, but- who is who?"  
  
„I'm Alula Destiny Grace Violet Harmony Ivory Lavelle, Professor Snape. Please call me Al,"she said with a charming smile.  
  
„And I am Indira Faith Glory Rose Melody Ebony Lavelle. But for my friends I'm Indie. Will you call me Indie, too?"she smiled and winked at him.  
  
Snape's cheeks turned a pale pink. „Eeerrrmm... maybe...," he stuttered. „Now... your uncle wants you to come to Hogwarts and complete your schooling there because he thinks it is safer there for you."  
  
„Why are we safer there?"asked Al.  
  
„It is not for me to tell you,"replied Snape. „All I have to do is to inform you about Hogwarts and maybe take you to buy your school things."  
  
„Ooooh, it would be really great if you'd come with us, Professor," said Indira flirtingly and batted her eyelashes.  
  
„I mean, we have never been to England before, and I'm sure you know it very well, don't you?"  
  
„Of course I do,... Indie,"he answered and smiled at her.  
  
At that uncle Kevin entered. „So, ladies,"he said. „Have you decided if you want to go?"  
  
„Sure!"said Indira eagerly. Al just nodded and said „Okay."  
  
Snape smiled again. „Then I'll take the two of them to Diagon Alley, if you don't mind, Mr. Lavelle, so you can get back to work."  
  
„Thank you, Professor Snape,"said Uncle Kevin, smiling. „Girls, is that all right with you?"  
  
„Sure, Uncle Kevin,"the twins chorused; Indira with a huge smile, Alula with a rather small one.  
  
„Well, bye then,"he said and hugged them. „Goodbye, Mr. Snape. It was a pleasure to meet you."  
  
With a last wave at his nieces he turned around and walked out of the door.  
  
Snape stood up and pulled a rusty key out of his robe pocket.  
  
„I know, I could've used something clean for a portkey," he said apologetically.  
  
Indira thought he looked very cute as he said this.  
  
„But I was in a hurry to leave,"finished Snape.  
  
„Well, I think we'll survive it, Professor,"said Al. „Let's get going." 


End file.
